Grotesque Love
by midnightcat4459
Summary: Sebastian Turns Rin into a demon after she dies. He takes her back in time to be a maid in the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian X OC
1. Prologue

I was driving home on a rather nasty April night. It was frightfully chilly and I was stuck in a downpour.

"Ahh. I can't wait until I get home so I can fix myself some nice hot tea." I said to nobody in particular. I was really looking forward to getting home and I was surely in no mood to be going back out. It was quite hard to see very far ahead of me.

When I walked inside I heard a huge crash and a wail.

"Oh Rin! Come here quick!" My mother was screaming hysterically. I half ran half fell u the stairs trying to get to my mother. When I had reached the landing I almost collapsed. There was a large puddle of blood and my little brother lay not saying a word.

"what happened?" I said, not realizing that I was screaming.

"The whole glass cabinet fell on top of him and your father is at work with my car. You need to drive him to the hospital, Now!" My mother was yelling as well. I didn't say a word as I scooped up my little brother and ran out the door.

I was in the house for only 5 minutes but the storm had gotten much worse. The winds and rains picked up. I strapped Charles in the back seat and I covered him up with a blanket. I then hopped in the car and sped off as fast as I could for the hospital.

When I turned the corner of my street the headlights and windshield wipers of my car mysteriously stopped working. I then heard a sweet calm male voice.

"You belong with me now" the voice had said.

I should have been scared. I should have been scared for me and Charles, but I wasn't. All I could think about was that voice and how it had soothed me.

"Don't worry Rin. Everything will be okay soon" The voice whispered again.

Just then a bright light flashed in my eyes and I was back to reality. But it was too late. I heard a crash and a blood curdling scream that turned out to be my own. Then all I saw was darkness.

"Hello! I have been waiting for you." Said the same voice that I had heard earlier.

"What? Where am I? Where is Charles? Is my mom okay?" I was screaming again.

"Please calm down my lady. I can only answer so many questions at once."

"Alright then. Where is Charles?"

"Charles is okay. There is just one thing."

"what!"

"He is paralyzed from waist down."

"What? You call that okay?" I was sobbing now

"There there my lady. It's alright. He ended up making it out of that crash better than you…well…to a human that is."

"What? I don't understand? How? I feel my legs just fine? What's wrong with me?"

"Again with the many questions." The voice chuckled. "You My lady, are dead."

"huh? What?"

"Yes. Now I have to go. Enjoy talking with a reaper. But rest assured nobody is going to steal you away from me."

"Wait! I don't understand! Why do I have to talk to a reaper?"

There was no answer. But then all of a sudden a tall man with long hair ending just before his knees approached me.

"who are you?" I said with a snarl

"Why I am Grell Sutcliff." The man said with a smile

"Well I think that your clothes are quite funny."

"who are you to talk?"

"Well what the hell are you anyway? You just show up here looking crazy and holding a bloody chainsaw. Any normal person would have ran away scared senseless."

"You see I am a grim reaper. I was there for your death. I was going to let you live, but Darling Sebby would be terribly angry…and…"

"WAIT! So it was YOU who killed me!"

"No my dear. You have it all wrong. I watch your cinematic record, and then I harvest your soul using my death scythe. This is your blood you know."

"Um…Alright. Well who is your darling Sebby?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Now be careful don't let yourself get too attached because Sebby is mine." He blew me a kiss and was about to leave. But he turned back around.

"By the way dear, I never got your name."

"Rin Magome"

"Ah. Very Pretty. Goodbye" And he was gone again.

I sat in the poorly lit room very confused. I was wondering when I would be able to meet this "sebby" person.

"Well hello My lady. You're just a few steps away from a life with me." Said that now familiar voice

"A life with you? What do you mean?"

"You will see. I just have a few things to take care of."

"No! Stop it with that. I want answers now!" I snapped

"Alright. Ask me anything you please"

"Well first who is Sebby?"  
>"Sebby? Ah I see you have met Grell. He insists on calling me that but I don't approve. My Real name is Sebastian Michaelis. It is a pleasure to meet you."<p>

I looked up and saw a tall slender man in a tailcoat. His pale skin and Jet black hair glowed in the dim light. His eyes were a sharp scarlet. They were scary yet beautiful all at the same time. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. I grabbed his hand and firmly shook it.

"Oh S-Sebastian is it?"

"Yes?" He said with a devilish grin on his face

"What are you?" I asked abounding childish

"Well I am a demon."

"A demon! But what would you want with me?"

"Oh Rin. You are simply perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"Soon my lady. Soon you will know."

"Wait. But what does Grell have to do with this?"

"He really doesn't. I just needed the help of a reaper to make sure that you didn't live."

"I'm not going to ask."

"That would probably be for the best My lady."

He then left once again. I eagerly waited for Sebastian to return. I was quite attracted to this demonic man.


	2. First steps in the Phantomhive manor

**Weezerz2490 - lol! I guess so. **

**I decided to upload right away because the first chapter was just a prologue. So…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own it (Except for Rin, Charles, and so on)**

I was alone for hours again until I heard the distant arguing of Grell and Sebastian.

"But Sebby Darling!"

"No. And how many times have I told you to call me Sebastian!"

Then they faded off again. I had wondered if it was going to be like this forever.

"Does everyone have to go through this when they die?" I had said aloud

"No no my lady." Sebastian had said "I know this is quite hard for you but I promise it will be up soon."

"Oh, Sebastian?" I said with a hoarse voice

"Yes Rin?"

"What were you and Grell arguing about?"

"You heard that My lady? I'm sorry it is not anything to worry about."

"Okay." I sighed "I'm sorry for being so impatient."

"Rin it is not a problem at all. I promise I will take you away soon"

And he was gone again.

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken by the sweet voice and soft touch of Sebastian.

"Excuse me my lady…Rin?" He Lightly shook me

"Oh sorry. I must have fallen asleep." I yawned

"It's not an issue. I have come to take you out of here."

"Oh! Thank you Sebastian! I'm so excited!" I ran up and hugged him without realizing it. He seemed surprised. He didn't hug back so I let him go.

"Well I can see that you are excited to get out of here."

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm excited to get out of here."

"No worries. It is fine. Now because you are dead you are no longer human."

"Yes?"

"Indeed. So I need to ask you a favor. I know that we just met but…"

"Huh? What is it?"

When he first asked me for a favor I was really confused. I didn't know what he meant when he said "We just met but…" Maybe some sort of adult action? Sebastian isn't like that…is he?

"Well I was wondering if I could make you into…into a demon. But I would need you to give me your soul."

It was such a weird request. I wanted to be with Sebastian…but I wouldn't have a soul. But I would be a demon. If I was a demon I could just eat other people's souls. What if…I said…No?

"I want to, but I just don't know _how _to give you my soul."

"Well you don't. I eat it. But you need to let me."

"Okay fine."

I sat down. I didn't have any Idea of what this was going to be.

"Now I will be gentle. It might help if you close your eyes."

I Kept them open for only seconds more. The only thing that I saw was Sebastian's face. After that I blacked out.

"My lady we have arrived at our destination." Sebastian said with a smile. He was holding me in his arms. My head felt like it was going to explode.

"What? Where are we? I thought you were going to take my soul?"

"We will talk about that later. Now we are at my master's manor. You should go introduce yourself. You are going to be the 2nd maid. _Maybe you will be better than Maylene."_

I yawned.

"Well okay." He set me down by the front door and we walked in. Sebastian guided me down a long hall and stopped outside of a big door.

"My lord. I have someone I would like you to meet. Her name is Rin Magome"

"Bring her in" Said the voice that was behind the door. I'm guessing that this is my master-to-be? When we walked in he was sitting at his desk drinking tea. He looked as if he could be no more than 12 years old.

"Hello." I tried to say in the most polite way that I could.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. The head of the Phantomhive family. You will be the new maid working here yes?"

"Yes indeed."

"Alright Rin. That is fine. Hopfully you will be able to teach Maylene a thing or two. Senastian, tell Finnian, Bard, Maylene, and Mister Tanaka to come here. I want them to meet Rin."

"Yes My lord." Sebastian had bowed and walked away.

"So Rin… I can see that you are a demon as well."

"What?" I had completely forgotten about Sebastian turning me into a demon.

"Oh Rin, look at your eyes. They are a sharp Scarlet. Your hand has the same print that is on my eye. That means Sebastian must have..."

"My Lord I have brought the servants." Behind Sebastian was 4 people.

"This is Finnian the gardener, this is Bard The cook, this is Mister Tanaka, And lastly this is Maylene. She is the other maid. You will be spending most of your time with her.

"Ohhh! I am Maylene! I am the maid here. I am excited to have a new partner yes I am!" Maylene squealed.

"Hello Rin. I am Finny. I spend most of my time outside...why...you've got eyes just like Sebastian's!" Finny put his hand out for a shake. The other servant, who I am guessing is Bard, looked quite bored.

"Now please treat Rin with respect and give her a warm welcome. Now all of you leave I would like a word alone with Rin."

"Yes Young master!" All of the Servants said in unison and scurried out.

"Now as I was saying... What is the date Rin?"

"Um April 27, 2011?"

"WRONG! It is currently December 19, 1888."

"Huh? But I..."

"Sebastian, Run a hot bath for Rin. When she is finished please dress her in the appropriate attire."

"Yes my lord." We then left the room and headed for what I am guessing is the bathroom.

**End of Chapter 2! I hope you liked it. Feel free to add suggestions or constructive criticism! **

**Until next time. **


	3. A day in the life of a Phantomhive maid

**EffinPoptarts: Thanks :D **

**Shadow-chan 4: Really? Thanks :D Your review makes me happy lol**

**Chapter 3! I already have a lot written. That's why I have been updating so fast. I hope you enjoy **

When we had reached the bathroom Sebastian had filled the tub with water.

"Rin when you are finished please call for me. We are going to have to throw away your old clothes and get you new ones." Sebastian said as he rolled up his sleeve and tested the water

"What why? I said louder than expected

"Now, now we wouldn't want to cause suspicion. Do not worry Ciel will make sure that you don't go without." He smiled and left the room

I had gotten undressed and left my clothes on the ground. I stepped into the slightly-too-hot bath water and sat down. It felt nice to relax after all that I have been through. I had washed up then stepped out onto the cold tile floor. I wrapped up in a towel and decided it was time to call for Sebastian. How was I going to do this? I decided to ring the bell. Sebastian arrived seconds later.

"I am going to dispose of your old clothes. I have new ones laid out for you. I will be back to help you get into them." Sebastian said softly

"But I am perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"Ah that may be, but you may have some trouble getting on this new clothing. You see 19th century clothes differ quite a bit when compared to clothes of the 21st century."

"Fine." I sighed while Sebastian left the room with my old clothes.

I looked at my new work outfit. It looked a lot like Maylene's. Sebastian then returned.

"Okay towel off please."

"Now I may need help getting everything else on, but I assure you I am able to put on underwear."

"As you wish."

I put them on. When I was finished Sebastian helped me get into my dress and put on my shoes. I then stood up.

"Well Rin you look very nice. But You need to go help Maylene polish the railing."

"Alright." I said as I hurried out back into the long hall. I heard the humming of Maylene and found her scrubbing the railing with a cat.

"Um excuse me, Maylene?"

She seemed startled

"Yes!"

"You seem to be scrubbing that railing with, um, a cat there."

"Oh Deary me. I thought this was a rag yes I did. You should try and be my eyes. I am terribly farsighted you know."

"Then I guess we make a team."

I grabbed a real rag and handed it to Maylene. I grabbed a second one and started polishing the right side while she did the left. Before long it was shining beautifully.

"Wow Rin! What have you done with Maylene? I've never seen her successfully clean anything before." Sebastian said. Maylene stuck out her tongue at Sebastian.

"She isn't bad at polishing a railing; the only problem was that she was using a cat." I laughed

Maylene jumped up and down "With a cat yes I was!"

She then tripped and kicked over the polish. It was all over the floor.

Sebastian sighed "I guess that I'll be the one to clean this up."

"Oh don't worry. I can do it." I picked up a mop

"Thank-you Rin. You are a big help."

Sebastian smiled and walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Maylene and I continued to do little things around the manor until it was time to retire.

"I'm going to my room now. I'm not sure where you are going to sleep." Maylene yawned

"I'm not sure either. I'll go talk to Sebastian"

"Okay. Goodnight Rin!"

"Goodnight."

I then walked through the manor searching for Sebastian. When I had finally found him I was beyond exhausted. I approached him.

"Um Sebastian?"

"Yes Rin?" He smiled at me

"I seem to have nowhere to retire for the night and I am very tired."

"Ah. I am terribly sorry. I have forgotten about your sleeping arrangements. Please do sleep in my room tonight."

"Sebastian I couldn't do tha..."

"No, I insist. I'm barley in there anyway. Besides it's only temporary."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. My room is just down the hall on your left."

When I reached Sebastian's door I stepped inside. It was dark so I couldn't see anything but the bed which was visible because of the moonlight. I flopped onto it. It was quite comfortable. I had then changed into my night clothes and was fast asleep.

I wasn't sure was time it was but I heard soft footsteps. I looked up and saw Sebastian. He sat down on the bed but didn't sleep. The last thing I remember seeing was him just sitting there before I fell asleep again. The next morning I sat up and saw Sebastian looking in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. It was very early.

"Where are you going?" I had said groggily

"You can go back to sleep for now. It is still quite early. I need to go make preparations for the day. I'll have Maylene come and wake you up when it is time."

Then Sebastian was gone.

"Rin! Wake up! Today is laundry day! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Maylene was jumping on the bed

"Alright Alright! Let me get dressed!" I said as I grabbed my day clothes. I put them on and walked outside.

"Now let's go collect all of the dirty laundry!" Maylene seemed excited

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"Well it's because laundry day is my favorite!" Maylene was grinning like a little school girl

She started to run and tripped again. This time Sebastian had caught her.

"Rin?" Sebastian sounded annoyed

"Yes Sebastian?"

"Will you please watch out and make sure that Maylene's shoes are tied at all times?"

"Yes I will watch out."

"Thank you." And he was gone again

Maylene and I started collecting the linens from every room. When we were finished Maylene set down all of the linens and grabbed a bucket and a washboard. I was used to just throwing the laundry into a machine and forgetting about it until later, but this was going to take a while. She put some of the linens in the water while I made sure that only 3 scoops of soap were used. We continued to work and work until all of the laundry was done. We then hung it out to dry.

"Well Rin. Today is Sunday and there isn't anything left to do. Do you know what that means?"

"No I don't."

"It's time to go bug Finny in the Garden!"

Maylene Ran off squealing before I could even Reply so I decided to follow.


	4. Going out to town

**ChocoTaiyaki121: Thank-you. **

**Kitten09: I'm sorry you feel that way.**

**Weezerz2490: I know right! **

**Yay! I'm glad people like my Fanfiction. It is my first one. Thanks again for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I just can't stop writing. Until next time. May you be happy ^_^**

Maylene ran so fast that I quickly lost sight of her. I was then very lost in a part of the manor that I haven't seen before.

"Hmm. I wonder what Sebastian does all day while I help out Maylene." I said aloud

I wandered around for a while until I stumbled upon the kitchen. I peeked inside and saw Sebastian frosting a cake.

"That's beautiful work Sebastian."

"Oh! You startled me there Rin. Where is Maylene?"

"She went to go bug Finny in the garden."

"Hmm. Sounds like _great _fun. Why didn't you go with her?" Sebastian said as he sat down. He gestured for me to sit down as well

"I had lost track of her because she ran away so fast."

"Oh well. I'm sure you'll find her soon."

"So Sebastian... I have been thinking."

"About?" The tone he had used reminded me of my father

"Well when I was alive I had a friend. Her name was Miyuki Obata. When I died she was terribly sick. Is there any way that I can see her and see if she is okay?"

"Miyuki Obata you say? Hmm where have I heard that name before... oh yes! I remember now. Grell was telling me about her. She is the new thing that he is in love with. I'm glad that it has had him away from me for a while."

"Well I'm glad to know that she is happy."

"Me too. I'm sorry Rin, but I really need to finish frosting this cake. It was nice talking with you."

"You too. Goodbye."

I then went off looking for Maylene and Finny. When I finally found my way into the garden Finny seemed quite annoyed.

"Yes Maylene I know. Now please let me finish trimming the bushes!"

"Hey Finny, Maylene! I found you!" I called

Maylene seemed hurt. She sulked back inside

"Hi Rin! What took you so long? Maylene told me that you were right behind her." Finny said as he wiped a drop of sweat from his brow

"Sorry. I had gotten lost in the manor and when I found my way I stopped and had a talk with Sebastian."

"Oh. Did you get in trouble?"

"Trouble? No. Why would I?"

"Well I don't know. It is Sebastian after all."

Finny picked a rose and handed it to me.

"For you. A welcome gift."

"Thank you. It is quite lovely."

"You're welcome."

Finny and I spent the whole afternoon in the garden. Before long it was dark and time for us to go inside.

"It was a fun day Rin. I hope that we can spend the day together again sometime."

"Me too Finny."

We then went inside to go find Maylene.

"Hello Sebastian!" I ran up and hugged him out of excitement. I caught myself when it was too late, but I was surprised that he actually hugged back this time.

"Hello Rin. How was your day?"

"It was quite fun. I spent the day with Finny in the garden. What are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?"

"I'm glad that you had a nice time. The servants seem to be warmly welcoming you. Also, the sleeping arrangements are the same as last night's I'm afraid.

"Oh it's alright."

"You should be heading off to bed. Tomorrow is a big day. I have a surprise for you."

"Okay. Goodnight Sebastian!"

"Goodnight Rin. Have a nice sleep."

I waved goodbye and ran off to bed. That night I didn't wake up when Sebastian came in. He got up quite early again, but this time he untied the drapes and put them wide open.

"Time to wake up Rin."

"What are we doing today?" I said, still half asleep

"Well we are going to town with the young master."

"To town? Really! Oh I can't wait! But..."

"What is it Rin?"

"I-It's just that I don't have any clothes to wear. All I have is my work clothing."

"Hmm. I'll go talk to Ciel. Maybe he will let you buy a dress as a welcome gift."

"Oh yes. Thank You!"

The Streets of London 1888 were more than I could ever dream of. The first place we stopped was the dress shop.

"Okay Rin. You may pick any dress, slippers, and parasol that you want. This will be my gift to you."

"Oh Thank you very much my lord."

I looked around the shop. All of the dresses were very pretty but I just couldn't make up my mind. That is until I walked to the back of the store and saw a beautiful red and black gown. The dress itself was burgundy made out of cotton with a ribbon and broach in the front. Underneath was a satin black petticoat. I knew that this was the dress I wanted.

"Oh I've found the one!"

"Ah Rin I see. This one is very nice. I will get it for you along with the matching slippers and parasol." Ciel said

"Thank you."

When we left the shop we went to a few other places before heading back to the manor. I was very happy about trying it on.

"Oh it is very lovely yes it is!" Maylene said with delight.

"Really you think so?" I blushed at her comment

"Definitely!"

"Would you like to try it on?"

"Really could I?"

"Of course. You are my friend aren't you?"

That night Maylene and I had a sleepover in her room. We didn't get much sleep because we couldn't stop giggling and talking. The next morning Ciel called Sebastian and I into his study.

"I am going to be attending a Social event tomorrow. I would like you two to come with me. You need to dress in your nicest clothing. This is a big event and Lady Elizabeth is going to be there."

"Um, My lord, who is Lady Elizabeth?" I asked

"Rin. I have never told you. Lizzie is my Fiancé."

I think Sebastian sensed my shock

"In the 19th century people had gotten engaged at a very young age." Sebastian whispered to me

"I trust you two, but you are going to be representing the Phantomhive residence and you need to be on your best behavior."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian and I both said

We then left the study to complete our chores for the day.


	5. The social Gathering

**Emily: Thanks I update again tomorrow**

**Ah yes my obsessive updating. In this Chapter Sebastian and Rin become much closer than before. This chapter is going to be long-ish-y so prepare yourselves Enjoy, May you be happy ^_^**

I woke up early and changed into my new dress. When we rode to the event I was quite nervous. I wasn't quite sure how to act or what to say and I didn't want to raise suspicion. I decided that I would just copy other ladies and for the most part keep my mouth shut. Sebastian started talking which startled me because I was so deep in thought.

"Now Rin you are going to have to follow my lead. Go along with what I say. Please, just try to forget your past." Sebastian looked at me seriously

"Alright. I'll just try not to say much so I don't slip up."

He gently grabbed my chin and lifted up my head.

"Well don't try to shut yourself out completely. This is a social event you know."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. The sudden voice of Ciel broke our stare.

"We are here. Make sure that you are as polite as possible. We may or may not stay the whole time. I have not made up my mind yet." Ciel said with a glare

As I was walking in I felt like a small child at Christmas. I was very excited, but I also felt very nervous. It wasn't overly noisy, but it wasn't quiet either. There was a lot of people eating and dancing. A girl with blond hair, who I'm guessing is Lizzie, came and dragged ciel away.

"Just try and eat a few things first, do not eat too much though. Then try to make some idle chat with a few of the other ladies around your age. Lastly try and find someone to dance with. If you cannot find anyone come back here, understand?"

"Yes. I'll go find something to eat now."

I made my way to the refreshments table. I had gotten several compliments about my dress on the way there. There were a lot of things there that I've never seen. I decided to just stick with the desserts, which was delicious. Then a man about my age came up to me. He asked me to dance but I had to decline. He was handsome, but something in my heart told me that it wasn't right. I quickly walked away and looked for some young ladies to chat with. I saw a girl sitting alone that looked like she was in her 20's. She had a pretty teal dress on and her long blond hair was up. She looked most beautiful. I sat next to her.

"Hello! I am Rin." I said, trying to sound warm and nice

"Hi. I'm Rose." She seemed excited to have someone talking to her

"Your dress is very pretty."

"Oh Thank-you. It's a new one. I like yours too.

"Thank-you. So what's up?"

"Huh?"

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, my heart sank.

"I'm sorry... I mean... tha...um" I started to stutter

She laughed

"You're funny. I was just kidding."

"Oh."

We talked for a little while longer until I decided it was time to go find Sebastian.

"Sebastian! I did everything that you told me to do!" I said proudly

"oh really? I didn't see you dancing." Sebastian said with a smile

"Well...I...um...Couldn't find anyone."

"Well I don't think that the young master wants to stay much longer so please stay by me."

"Alright. I'm just going to get a drink."

When I returned I saw Sebastian looking at me.

"Yes?" I looked at him questioningly

"May I have this dance my lady?"

I was stunned at first because I didn't know if he was serious

"Well I...Yes?"

I grabbed his hand. I didn't know how to dance and I was quite afraid to admit it. But maybe Sebastian would understand? Then I wondered about my family. It's funny to know that your grandparents aren't even a thought yet.

"My lady? Are you okay?" Sebastian asked

"I'm sorry it's just...I don't...i can't dance."

"Well do not worry. Now would be a perfect time for you to learn."

"Okay. I do feel quite silly."

"Do not worry."

We joined the other dancers. I had gotten the hang of it pretty quickly. When it was finished I was very excited.

"That was the most fun I've had in a while! Thank-you."

"Not a problem Rin."

"Sebastian. Rin. It's time to go." Ciel seemed agitated

"What is wrong my lord?" I asked

"It's nothing. I'm just tired of this. I want to go home and have tea before I retire."

The Ride home was rather peaceful. The clacking of the horses hooves on the street was a soothing sound. My mind started to race again. I am very happy about living in the manor, but I still can't help but think about my old life. Was my family worrying about me? I wish that I could tell them about how much fun I am having being a demon. When we had gotten home Sebastian made Ciel evening tea. I talked to Maylene for a little while about the party. I then went into the kitchen to see if Sebastian was there.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called

"It's only me." Bard said

"Oh Hi. What are you doing?"

"Fighting back my urges to cook this stew with a flamethrower."

We both laughed

"Well here. Let me help you with that."

"Oh miss you don..."

I cut him off. "No worries. And please, call me Rin"

I grabbed a tomato and started slicing. I added many spices and before long the room was filled with many wonderful aromas. I started to stir it and then I added beef. Bard watched in awe as I finished putting in the ingredients. When it was done we both had a taste.

"Thanks for the help Rin. I owe you."

"you're welcome. It's not a problem."

I then left the kitchen and headed off to sleep.


	6. A first kiss and an unexpected visitor

**Weezerz2490: I know. I'm actually still in shock XD**

**Noface: Thanks ! I think I'm going to use that… I just don't know where**

**Asile3762: Yeah I know I'll try and make it less OOC next time. And as for her past, when I'm done with this fic I'm going to make an epilogue type thing and have it all in there :D**

**Sorry guys for not updating D: My internet was down and I wasn't able to get on. Sorry for the delay. Without further ado, I give you: Grotesque Love Chapter 6: A first kiss and an unexpected visitor! Enjoy and may you be happy ^_^**

I was walking down the hall and I stopped by Sebastian's door. I was wondering if I was ever going to move out of it. I then sat on the bed not realizing that Sebastian had been following me the whole time. He then sat next to me. I looked down and sighed slightly.

"Is there something wrong Rin? Did you not have fun at the party today?" Sebastian asked in a relatively quiet voice

"That's not it… I had fun. I really love it here. This past few weeks have been the most fun I've ever had. The only problem is, I can't help but think about Miyuki and my parents." I said

"Well it's okay…" Sebastian said.

I was confused. He never stopped midsentence like that before. Sebastian leaned forward and put his face close to mine. He smiled and I felt his lips brush against mine. So gentle, sweet, and soft. He was a gentleman as he always is. I didn't know what to say. I lifted my head and smiled back.

The next morning Maylene and I had to iron. She tried to iron the cat, but I stopped her before that tragedy. After that I went into ciel's study to dust off the shelves.

"Hello Rin. How are you?" Ciel asked in that serious tone he always seems to have

"Hello. I am quite fine thank-you"

"Yes. Please sit down and try some tea. I think that you will enjoy this blend."

"Oh My lord, I couldn't do that."

"I insist! You may finish dusting when you are done."

He then poured me a glass of tea. I waited a few seconds before taking a drink. It was the most delicious tea I have ever tasted. It was strong but it had the slightest sweetness to it. It's strong aroma filled my nose.

"This is quite delicious. I have never tasted anything like it before."

"Yes it is good. You should get back to dusting now."

"Oh right! Thank you for the tea."

"You are welcome. When you are done check on Finnian and make sure my garden isn't in tatters."

"Yes my lord." I then finished dusting and went out of the room.

I pretty much knew my way around the manor now so I had gotten outside quite quick. When I went outside the garden didn't look too bad, despite the fact that 2 trees were cracked right in half.

"Hello Finny!" I called

Finny looked surprised.

"Hello Rin. How are you today?"

"I am doing well. I have come to check on you. Would you like help with anything?"

"No thank you. But Maylene came out earlier looking for you. Maybe you should go inside and see what she wanted."

"Okay. Goodbye."

I went to go inside when suddenly a female reaper with rainbow hair flew down and blocked my path.

"Um Hello there. If you would please excuse me…" I said.

She pointed her scythe in my face.

"Not so fast Rin. I hear you are a demon now. What a poor choice. I think I would have liked it better if my best friend had become an angel!" The girl said

I was stunned

"Mi-Miyuki? Is it really you?

"Yes it is, and it really kills me to see what you have become. You should have been a reaper like me. It's a lot better than spending your days kissing with that demon."

"What? Miyuki! Were you _spying _on me?"

"Kissing? Demons? Rin what is she talking about?" Finny asked

"Not now Finnian. I think it would be better if you went inside."

Finny sulked inside

"Who was that Rin? Another one of your revolting demon buddies?"

I sighed rather loud

"No Miyuki. Finny is human."

She laughed

"Oh even better! You have human friends too? Hey Rin why are you wearing that maids outfit? Are you playing dress up with Sebastian or something?"

I was actually getting quite annoyed with her

"NO! I wear this because I work here! I am the second maid."

"Oh so you work for that Ciel Brat? How nice. You and Sebastian decided to let humans boss you around and treat you like garbage. Congratulations Rin! Becoming a demon sure did make you a classy floor mat!"

That did it. I lunged forward and kicked her in the face. She looked up at me and wiped the blood from her lip.

"So that's the way you want it? Well I guess we are going to have to fight. She swung at me with her scythe, but she missed. It was a senseless fight. It went on the same way for a while. One of us would occasionally get a hit or two but never more.

"Rin!" I heard Sebastian calling from the distance

"Aww how cute. It's your little dress up partner coming to save you!"

"Go to hell Miyuki!"

"I would but it's full of your kind. I wouldn't be able to stand it!"

"Why are you being like this? I thought we used to be friends."

"Yeah. Back when we were the same."

By this time Sebastian was standing beside me.

"What happened?" He asked sounding a little worried

"Nothing. I was just talking to your little floor mat here. I'm leaving. Rin this isn't over and you better remember that."

And Miyuki was gone. Sebastian picked me up and carried me inside.

"What happened between you two?" He asked again

"I am really tired right now. I'll tell you about it in the morning.

"Fine."

I Then went upstairs and fell asleep.


	7. Huge Update along with a random skit 3

**Hello Dear Readers! Now before any of you get on my ass about the rules and how we aren't supposed to make a chapter just Authors note don't fret dears! There will be a small portion of actual story at the end. I apologize for my absence and soon I am going to be writing again. I apologize for all of you who loved this story so but I am going to be abandoning it...well not completely. You see dear readers, I have already written and edited a part two for this story and started on a part three :D So You will be getting the first chapter of Part 2 either later tonight or Tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy this mini skit that has nothing to do with my first story nor the second :D **

"**Sebastian, please entertain me." Ciel said not looking particularly interested.**

"**Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said with a bow. He quickly left and entered again wearing 8 inch heels, thigh highs, Garters, and Lace undies.**

"**S-Sebastian! I told you to never EVER wear that again! Do I make myself clear?" Ciel yelled.**

"**Y-Yes, My Lord. I'll go change..." Sebastian said sounding disappointed.**

**Lol Yeah There was my randomness. Anyhow, See you next story.**


End file.
